finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Waltz 3
Black Waltz No. 3 is a boss from Final Fantasy IX. Formations |- !class="b" rowspan="2"| |Can't escape. Characters do not pose on victory. No rewards given. |- | |- !class="b" rowspan="2"| |Can't escape. |- | |} Story The third of the Black Waltz-type black mages, it is first fought on the cargo ship when the party is on the way to Alexandria, just as Zidane implements his plan to steal the ship and go to Lindblum instead. When the regular black mages attempt to protect Vivi, it wipes them out in a massive Thundara attack, confusing Vivi. Vivi's confusion becomes rage, and a battle ensues. After being defeated, Black Waltz No. 3 refuses to accept the fact that it is not invincible and commandeers Zorn and Thorn's small airship. It pursues the cargo ship that the party is on until it loses control of the craft and crashes into South Gate. Later in the game, Black Waltz No. 3 attacks the train containing Garnet, Marcus, and Steiner, greatly weakened but still seeking to capture Garnet. She attempts to question Black Waltz No. 3 of her mother's intentions, but it blindly attacks and is destroyed at last. Battle First Battle The battle begins with Vivi going into Trance, and players should take full advantage of it. Unlike Black Waltz number two, Black Waltz number three doesn't counter Vivi's spells. Steiner should be using sword magic until he runs out of MP, or toss a potion if needed. Zidane should mostly focus on passing around potions to the injured party member, or you could have Steiner use potions while Zidane focuses on stealing equipment off the boss. Despite the Waltz's use of high level magic (Thundara, Blizzara, Fira), the damage can be easily undone if the battle is fought properly. The only tough part of this fight is when the Black Waltz is airborne. To prevent this, none of the party members should ever attack, for this will cause the Black Waltz to fly into the air for some time and deal Thundara spell to all members of the party while also being immune to further normal attacks. The Black Waltz will go down very quickly and easily. Second Battle This time around, the Black Waltz is much more volatile, and its attacks do more damage, but the player cannot lose this battle unless they command Steiner and Marcus to attack and knock out Garnet. This is because Black Waltz No. 3 will never attack Garnet, and if she is the only ally left standing, the boss will inflict damage upon itself, eventually leading to its defeat. It is recommended that Marcus is kept alive, because this Black Waltz has some valuable items that Marcus can steal, which are useful for Vivi later on; plus, it helps add damage to Zidane's Thievery skill acquired later. This final defeat of Black Waltz No. 3 ends the legacy of the Black Waltzes. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Black Waltz No. 3 appears as an enemy in the game. This marks the first time this character has appeared in a spin-off game of the series. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Black Waltz 3 appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as an enemy during the second part of the "Shattered World" event. In battle, Black Waltz 3 uses Thundara. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Black Waltz 3 from ''Final Fantasy IX appears as an enemy in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Waltz No. 3 has three Lightning-elemental cards in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Final Fantasy Portal App'' Black Waltz 3 appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Related Enemies *Black Waltz 1 *Black Waltz 2 de:Schwarzer Tenor 3 es:Vals Negro 3 fr:Valseur 3 Category:Final Fantasy IX Non-Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy IX Bosses Category:Black Mages